Barney: You Can Be Anything VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Kipper: Tiger Tales/Pools, Parks and Picnic *Bob the Builder: The Big Game *The Wiggles: It's A Wiggly, Wiggly World *Barney's Pajama Party Opening Titles * Barney Home Video * "You Can Be Anything" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley * Senior Producer: Ben Vaughn * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Bob Lavallee * Consulting Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston * Music Directors: Joseph Phillips - JP Productions, Inc. * Performance Director Penny Wilson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D., Margie Larsen, M.Ed. * Cast ** Barney's Voice - Duncan Brennan, Tim Dever ** Barney's Costume - David Joyner ** B.J.'s Voice - Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Costume - Jeff Brooks, Charles L. Shaw ** Emily - Hannah Owens ** Kim - Erica Rhodes ** Robert - Angel Velasco ** Stephen - Chase Gallatin ** Miss Etta Kette - Brice Armstrong ** Scooter McNutty - Todd Duffey * Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey * Associate Director: Terrie Davis * Stage Manager: Jena Atchison * Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten * Wardrobe Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson * Set Designer: James F. Claytor * Lighting Designer: Lowery G. Perry * Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber * Editors: Laura Cargile, McKee Smith * Audio Director: David Boothe, C.A.S. * Technical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove * Video Engineer: Bink Williams * Technical Director: David Franks * Camera Operators: Larry Allen, Bruce A. Harmon, Van Smalley, Tommy Turner * Videotape Operators: Dudley Asaff, Jimmy Young * Production Audio: Ron Balentine * Production Audio Assistants: Malcolm H. Johnson, Brenda J. Galgan * Lighting Board Operator: Pavel Perebillo * 2nd Unit Lighting Director: Darrel Tawney * Master Electrician: Ricky Long * Grip/Electric: Jim L. Fischer, Buck Hatcher, Tim Harkins, Jeffrey Jon, Kevin Long, David Lynn, Andy Stefanek * Lead Props & Ser Dresser: Aggie Davis-Brooks * Prop Master: Tim Thomaston * Set Decorator: J. Magen Kauffman * Shoppers: Susan Gaedke, Cheryl Johnson * Prop Assistants: Chris L. Kaufman, Timothy McGarity, Haden Garrett * Set Dressers: Nick Ballarim, Jr., Vickers Black * Stitcher: Celeste Kinnard * Home Economist: Trish Dahl * Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'Iorio, Jimi White * Hair Stylist: Debra Hertel Haefling * Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings * Manager of Music Services: Lisa Arbuckle Greif * Casting Director: Lynn Ambrose * Assistant to the Performance Director & Dialogue Coach: Shelley C. Aubrey * Production Office Manager: Sue Shinn * Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds * Production Coordinator: Steven G. McAfee * Assistant Production Coordinator: Karen M. Gatewood * Set Construction: Wright Works, The Wolf Company * Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton * Assistant to Production Designer: Kimberly Greenough * Construction Coordinator: Daniel M. Leonard * Carpenter: Scott Osborne * Assistant Carpenter: Kelton Cole * Scenic Artists: Michael Eudy, James L. Frazier, Jr. * Special Effects: Steve Krieger * Wardrobe Shop Manager: Thomas R. Jaekels * Wardrobe Assistant: Ken Weber * First Hand Stitcher: Traci Hutton * Shoppers: Andrea Johnson, Michelle Gay McDaniel, Lakisha Staughter * Costumers: Leila Heise, Susie Thennes * Costume Shop Manager: David Cobb * Costume Assistants: Danielle Marshall, Denise Rohr, Gilbert Gonzales * Costume Technician: Alan Elson * Costume Stitcher: Margaret Foster * Puppet Fabricators: 3/Design Studio, Inc. * Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish * Sound Effects Editor: Don Clark * Re-Recording Mixer: Gary French, C.A.S. * Post Production Audio Assistant: Craig Chastain * Director of Production Services: Randy Dalton * Manager of Production Accounting: Debbie Cottle * Assistant Production Accountant: Carrie Rishel * Assistant to the Producers: Donna Ivers Harvey * Music Coordinator: Jonathan E. Smith * Original Song "Rock-n-Roll Star": Music & Lyrics by: Joseph K.Phillips - © 2001 Shimbaree Music (ASCAP) * For JP Productions, Inc.: Stephanie Alderman, John Marsden, Sarah Moore * Production Assistants: Halim Jabbour, Jr., Corey Jones * Educational Research Staff: Lori Plummer, M.Ed., Joy Starr * Children's Teacher & Supervisor: Dianne Giffham * Production Interns: Jessica Gunter * Animation & Video Effects: The Stokes Group * Foley: Soundelux Florida, Inc. * "I Love You" Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Melody - Traditional · © 1983 Traditional Shimbarah Music (BMI) * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. costumes By Irene Corey Design Associates * The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kettle and the marching dino and children are trademarks of the Lyons Partnership, L.P. Barney, BJ and the marching dino and children and barney and star logos are Reg. U.S. Pat. & Tm. Off. * Executive in Charge Richard C. Leach * "Barney and the Backyard Gang™" and "Barney & Friends®" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * © 2001 Lyons Partnership, L.P All Rights Reserved. Closing Previews *My Party with Barney Kideo Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Barney Home Video Category:Hit Entertainment Category:2002 Category:VHS